Gone Away
by JewelGem
Summary: Two years ago, Annabeth and Percy broke up. Now Annabeth has finally built up her dream - Olympus Architectures. Percy is married - but isn't happy at all. Can their love be salvaged? Or is it all gone away?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first fanfiction story, so not too much hate, kay? Also, the characters might a bit OOC!**

_~Prologue~_

"Percy," Annabeth said, "I – can't – BELIEVE YOU!" she suddenly exploded, "WHY?! WHY?! HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH?"

"Annabeth –" Percy said, grabbing her arm.

"No," Annabeth said, shaking his arm off, "NO!"

"Annabeth, _please_" Percy pleaded, "Think this over. I'm sorry! It was one night!"

"No," Annabeth said, suddenly quiet, "Percy, we've been through hell and back together. We've been best friends since we were twelve. I can tell when you are lying. You and I both know it was more than one night. Goodbye, Percy," her voice broke.

"No," Percy said in a whisper.

Annabeth walked out without looking back.

Only when she reached her car did she allow herself to cry.

~oOo~

_Two years later_

Annabeth walked through the halls of her company, Olympus Architecture, her heels clacking on the floor, echoing around the room.

"Malcolm," she said into her phone, "You told me 1 week. I've been waiting _3 weeks. _Where are those blueprints?"

"_Check your email. Anyway, Annabeth I told you," _she heard Malcolm say, "_I just had a kid. I'm a little tired. Just because you have no family, doesn't mean you can get in other people's face about –"_

"I had a family," Annabeth said in a tight voice, "You know that just as well as I do. I need those blueprints by Friday. No excuses." She ended the call and strode into her office.

"Good morning, Miss Chase." Her assistant, Caitlyn Vergan, said cheerfully.

"Good morning Caitlyn. Could you call in Desdemona for me?" Annabeth said, sitting in her chair and booting up her computer.

"Right away," Caitlyn said, picking up the phone on her desk and walking out of the room.

Annabeth glanced at her computer screen.

_2 new emails _the notification read.

Annabeth sighed and pressed the mail app.

_From: malcolmm _

_Sent: Yesterday._

_Subject: Relocation_

_Hi Annabeth-_

_I found a town just out of New York that is looking for an architect that could redesign their downtown area. I told them you would be perfect for the job. The only problem – the town is 2 hours away, and they want you working from 8am to 8pm. So I found a house that I think you would like – here's the link:_

_-insert link-_

_-Malcolm_

Annabeth clicked the link.

_A 2-bedroom, 2-bathroom family home with a spacious yard. Close to a few elementary schools and downtown. Only a few hours drive from New York._

Annabeth looked at the picture. This was a home for a _family_! Not a 24-year-old woman with her social life already on the rocks! This would make it _worse_.

But the job …

Annabeth clicked on the second email.

_From: malcolmm _

_Sent: Yesterday_

_Subject: Blueprint_

_**Attachment: **_

_Happy?_

_-Malcolm_

**A/N: First chapter! Sorry it's short, I'm still getting the story set up so this is sort of an introduction to the characters (minus Percy, he's in the next chapter). Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to Katsfakecakes, Amberflame805, darkflowerprincess, TheAwesomeQueenOfNerds, and I Only Eat Pure Souls for the amazing reviews! Seriously, you guys rock. :)**

_Percy_

"Honey, I'm home!" Percy called as he entered the house.

"Hi, Perce," his wife, Jenny, said, walking into the room, "Dinner's in the oven, so I'm going to head out to book club. I'll see you at 10 tonight!"

Jenny was a blonde of the average height. She had big blue eyes and a snub nose. She worked as a nurse.

"Bye, Jen," Percy said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Bye," She walked out to her car.

Once he saw Jenny drive away, he sighed. Sometimes he wondered whether or not she really was at book club.

Percy sat down at his desk and pulled out his laptop.

He worked as an engineer – something Annabeth probably would've laughed at.

Annabeth.

As always, his thoughts wandered to her and their crazy, dangerous, wonderful relationship.

It had all ended when he met Jenny.

She was a sweet, caring girl, and had fallen head over heels for Percy. She convinced him to 'accidentally' reveal their 'relationship' to Annabeth and go off with Jenny.

He still didn't know how she did it.

A year later, they were married.

Percy didn't know how she convinced him to that either.

And now she was trying to wheedle him into having a kid.

Likely, she would convince him.

But he still loved Annabeth, no matter what Jenny said.

~oOo~

_Annabeth_

Annabeth stalked angrily to Malcolm office.

"MALCOLM!" she shouted.

"Yeah?" Malcolm said, slowly turning around. He paled when he saw her face.

"Malcolm, you know how I hate family homes. It's too close to home. I will accept the job, but -"

"Great," Malcolm said, interrupting her, "I already bought the house – dipped into your account, by the way. Pack up your stuff, you're moving tomorrow. Now, go. I'm very, very busy."

"MALCOLM!" Annabeth shouted.

"_Go_" Malcolm said empathetically.

Annabeth stormed out.

~oOo~

_Later_

"That lying, dirty, little b -"

"Well, that's not very nice, is it?"

Annabeth whirled around.

"Oh," Annabeth self-consciously fixed her rumpled blouse, "Hi George."

"Hi," George said amusedly.

"Uh – are we still on for tonight?" Annabeth asked.

George looked slightly awkward, "Um, actually – I, uh, got back together with my girlfriends, so …"

"Oh," Annabeth felt her high crash, "Well – I hope it lasts this time around." She said in an unusually high voice, "I need to go. Bye."

"Annabeth," George started to say, but she ran out.

Why did she have the worst luck with love?

~oOo~

_Percy_

Percy was in bed, reading, when Jenny came it with the distinct smell of alcohol around her.

"Hi Percy," Jenny said tiredly, "How about that kid?"

It was a routine, now, something of a joke between them.

Every night Percy would say, "No, maybe tomorrow."

Tonight was no exception.

"Fine. Goodnight, then." Only then did Percy notice how her voice was slightly slurred.

"Jenny, have you been drinking?" he asked.

But she was out cold.

"Good night, Jenny," Percy said lightly kissing her cheek.

"G'night," came Jenny's muffled, tired voice.

**A/N: Second chapter up! Still kind of short. Sorry! But now you know Percy's life … don't hate on Jenny too much! Reviews are like cookies! And I love cookies!**


End file.
